


Used to the darkness

by Justforbad_bros



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Consensual Sex, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Jealousy, M/M, Music, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, THEY ARE VERY GAY, Teasing, concert with surprise, daichi probably has a kink for music, drummer iwaizumi, gay and thirsty, guitarist matsukawa, more for Issei's voice, pianist makki, singer/bassist Oikawa, the seijoh's is a group band, they are both little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforbad_bros/pseuds/Justforbad_bros
Summary: I connected my obsession for music with thebeautiful commission of guitarist Mattsun and punk daichiAsh made for me and BOOM this was born. Also I suggest you to listen to the song I've linked to the fic, because it expresses perfectly how i pictured the character's voice. Yes, someone is going to sing ;)I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Used to the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I connected my obsession for music with the [beautiful commission of guitarist Mattsun and punk daichi](https://twitter.com/drwngablnk/status/1265134360304345088?s=19) Ash made for me and BOOM this was born. Also I suggest you to listen to the song I've linked to the fic, because it expresses perfectly how i pictured the character's voice. Yes, someone is going to sing ;)  
> I hope you enjoy

Daichi loved the “Drunk monkey”, It wasn’t a very huge pub, but it accommodated a quiet good stage, and they always organized concerts and themed nights. Despite its dark tones given by the soft colored lights, the energy and the spirit of the people working there made it a lively place.

That was a crowded night, the Seijoh’s were playing and that group had a lot of fans, included Daichi – each of the group’s member had his own fanclub, the larger and crazier one was, without a doubt, the singer’s. The amazing drummer that in that moment was playing a sick solo, was Daichi’s roommate: Iwaizumi Hajime, he was a good friend, with an undeniable love for dog pics and dogs in general - he had begged their owner to let them keep one in their apartment, with little success ; the singer and bassist was one of Hajime’s closest friends, other than a constant – and sometimes, annoying - presence in their apartment, Oikawa Tooru; then there was Hanamaki Takahiro, pianist, effects and second voices, a great enthusiast of Daichi’s cooking and also troublemaker full time, especially when paired with the last (but not least) member of the group, Matsukawa Issei. Matsukawa was… well, a lot. He played the guitar divinely, but could also play the bass and the ukulele, - Daichi knew that because at the last houseparty he and Hajime hosted, Matsukawa brought the thing and wouldn’t stop strumming it. Daichi couldn’t remember how many times he thought to throw that abject off the window. Matsukawa was that kind of guy who seemed perfectly at ease everywhere you put him, calm eyes and one corner of his mouth turned upwards in a permanent half smile. The first time Daichi talked to him, it looked like he was mocking him; it was infuriating at that time and it still is. It also came some extreme times where Sawamura just wanted to kiss that constant smirk off that face. 

Yeah, he had crushed hard for the tall and handsome guy the first time they met.

After their last song Oikawa grabbed the microphone, screaming a thanks to their public and announcing that after a brief pause there would be an “unexpected surprise”, hyping the audience.

Ah the surprise. Daichi had been waiting for that “surprise” all day, from the conversation he had with Hajime that same morning.

_That morning_

“Are you coming to our concert tonight?”

That question sounded a little odd to Sawamura, he always went to their concert - for more reasons other than just enjoying their music - and Hajime was never vocal about his desire to see Daichi there. Of course he wanted him to be there, just he never said that out loud.

“Yeah, I was planning to, why are you asking?”

“Ah, just making sure…”

That was weird. Iwaizumi must’ve notice the curios look Sawamura was giving him because he promptly added:

“Tonight there’s a little surprise and we wanted you to be there too”

Ah, all of them wanted him there. Definitely something weird was going on.

“Can I have a spoiler?”

Hajime smirked and looked at him with amused eyes, probably pondering if he had to tell him or not. Then shook his head “ah-ah, not telling. You have to come and see”

Daichi laughed and answered that he would go. Sure Hajime knew how to draw his curiosity

_Back to the present_

The group was back on the stage and Oikawa took the microphone again:

“So, maybe a few of you know that a lot of our songs are written by our silent and mysterious guitarist here”

He gestured to Matukawa, who smiled in return, and at that, high screams rose from the public. Tooru smirked:

“He’s handsome, isn’t he?”

More screams that made Tooru laugh, and Mattsun smiling more in amusement “Anyway, other than being tall, dark and handsome, he has also a beautiful voice, but of course mine is better”

A drumstick flied in his direction, followed by Oikawa’s whining and a “GET TO THE POINT!” from Iwaizumi. After murmuring “Iwachan why are you so rude!”, Oikawa regained almost immediately his composure and added: 

“I think you all know where I was going before that primitive interrupted me” he said, glaring to the drummer, “but I’ll say it out loud: our Mattsun will sing for all of you tonight!”.

The audience answered enthusiastically at that news. Matsukawa stepped next to Oikawa and handled him his bass, mouthing a thank you.

“Thank you for the warm welcome, I hope you don’t’ throw me tomatoes after this performance”

People laughed and Daichi couldn’t stop smiling, excitement growing into him like a boiling volcano

“This song is called ‘Used to the darkness’”

With a nod to Makki, they began. Issei opened his mouth and sang:

[ _I’ve made mistakes_ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6fLKwF2FLBtPNvtrVjYDVz?si=dkAawzQWSJSCx8HGbu-yOg)

Oh.

[ _Lord struck me down_ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6fLKwF2FLBtPNvtrVjYDVz?si=dkAawzQWSJSCx8HGbu-yOg)

OH.

[ _Caught in a landslide_ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6fLKwF2FLBtPNvtrVjYDVz?si=dkAawzQWSJSCx8HGbu-yOg)

Fuck.

[ _Lost underground_ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6fLKwF2FLBtPNvtrVjYDVz?si=dkAawzQWSJSCx8HGbu-yOg)

Daichi knew Issei’s voice, he was sure that he could sing, even if he actually had never heard him doing it before, but he wasn’t prepared for the real thing. Now he knew why “the group” wanted him to come at all costs, they wanted to see him melting into a puddle.

Those bastards.

Matsukawa’s voice was beautiful, deep and with an hint rawness that made Daichi shiver. His voice and his presence on the stage were completely other things compared to Oikawa’s. Tooru’s voice was higher, velvety, plus he was a born frontman, he changed his behavior with every song, he knew when to smile, laugh, to dance and cry, it was natural for him and people never got bored with him. He was a shiny star that caught all the eyes in the room with his voice and his ways. Matsukawa wasn’t like that. He rocked with rhythm of the music, feeling it with his whole body, his eyes were close most of the time, adding an aura of peace and coolness. He had that type of voice that makes you stop whatever thing you’re doing and makes you look for its source, it was alluring, subtly enchanting. If Tooru was a shiny star, Issei was a dark hole. 

His voice fit perfectly with the various sounds of the song, sliding harmoniously between the primal beats of the drums and the tight rhythm of the bass; Makki’s effects gave an amazing sprint to the song and his voice intertwined magnificently with Matsukawa’s. Not to mention that every time Issei touched his guitar Daichi looked like he was going to pass out – that powerful voice and those skilled fingers, dancing on the cords, were a lot to handle. The chorus was like an explosion of energy and sounds and the boys on the stage looked like they were having the time of their life. Hanamaki was smiling like a maniac, smashing buttons on his console, Iwaizumi looked like he was going to jump off his seat, for how powerfully was beating the drum with his foot, Oikawa was killing it with his bass, he had an honest and satisfied expression that could be considered as an unusual view. And Mattsun? well, he was wild. It was crystal clear that he was in his element.

Also, Boy, was he beautiful.

That usually chill face, was smiling and scrunching along with the song’s lyrics, it gave off an energy rarely seen before, it was new and wonderful. He kept grabbing the microphone like it was his lover and Daichi thought that should be illegal. His clothes were simple, black jeans that hugged nicely his legs, and an half open silvery shirt, that definitely played a role in Sawamura’s current dizziness. But what took him completely was his voice, that powerful voice shook him to the core and brought him to heaven. He discovered that Issei could reach really high tone with his voices, but most importantly, really, _really_ low ones. Those raw, alluring rumbles were like a siren’s song for Daichi: they could lead him into the darkest and deepest part of the ocean and he wouldn’t care.

_I’m just a man I’m only flesh and bone_

_I can’t bring it back on everything I’ve done_

_And now there’s no one else left to love_

_I’m used to the darkness, I’m used to the darkness_

Sawamura was ecstatic. The whole performance was magnificent. People around him jumped and clapped their hands along with the rhythm, also trying to sing “I’m used to the darkness, I’m used to the darkness” like crazy. Daichi couldn’t. He was too overwhelmed by the man who was singing in front of him, to say a word.

But all the nice things, sooner or later, come to an end, and that included Issei’s song – to soon, in Daichi’s opinion. Mattsun closed it with an half screamed “Thank you!” and the boys were stepping off the stage, after bowing and thanking warmly their audience.

Daichi on the other hand, was left with an excessive _thirst_ , a drink wasn’t exactly what he needed, but it would do. Surfing the crowd, he managed to reach the counter and place his order, when someone landed next to him.

“Did you like the concert”

A beer was shoved in front of him, and without turning to the “stranger”, he smirked and moved the glass to his lips.

“It was alright.”

A snort came from the other man, who muttered a “little shit” loud enough for Daichi to hear, and that made him feel, oh, so satisfied. But Daichi felt like it was important to let the other know his real thoughts, so after the taller man asked for his own beer, Sawamura, with the most honest and casual tone he could manage, added:

“You were magnificent on that stage, you know that?”

Waiting for an answer, Sawamura could feel his heart beating faster against his cage. Feeling the other turning in his direction, he mimicked his movement, facing the other man. He was looking at him with amused eyes, even though the light blush on his check was pretty evident, thanks to the yellow lights of the bar.

“The one and only Sawamura Daichi, complimenting me? It will snow in August”

“Ah, come on! I’m not that rude, I compliment you! ”, he laughed

“Sometimes, yes, but not that openly” at that moment, Daichi could swear, his smirk turned into something softer. “I knew there was some honey under that armor made of rock, held together by tattoos and constant scolding”

Sawamura snorted “So you, weido, don’t like my armor. I feel offended”

“I didn’t say that. I like your rock armor a lot. And I love when you scold me.” He reached Daichi’s ear “It makes me feel special”

Suddenly Daichi couldn’t breathe. That sultry tone had all the blood he had tried so hard to keep flowing in his brain, suddenly travelling towards other parts of him. For his luck, Mattsun leaned back, allowing him to breathe again, even though the smirk on his face still made Sawamura’s heart flutter.

It was annoying.

And like someone who hadn’t just made him loose his cool, Matsukawa was chatting again about nothing, his new guitar, the last party they had, what should they do for Makki’s birthday. Daichi played along, relaxing visibly with their conversations. Until they were interrupted by a group of girls, who stopped by to compliment Issei for the concert and for his last performance in particular, that by their opinion was a “transcendent experience”, of course Sawamura agreed with them, but he couldn’t stop his eyes to roll high for checking the ceiling; he wasn’t annoyed by their high pinched tones, and lovey dovey glances. At all. Matsukawa was all smiles and kind words and Daichi couldn’t say that he liked it, of course Mattsun couldn’t be rude with his fans, it wasn’t good for the Band’s image, beside it wasn’t in his character to behave like that. But reason couldn’t stop the lingering bitter feeling in Daichi’s stomach. Feeling that worsened when one of the girls touched gently Issei’s arm, asking him for a drink. But for his surprise, Mattsun declined the offer:

“I’m sorry, but I’m drinking with someone right know”

A smile tugged at Daichi’s lips at that answer, but his happiness was cut short by one of the girl:

“I see no one here”

In that moment a mysterious force took control of his body as he stepped next to the taller man and circled his middle, grinning widely at the girls. 

“I’m sorry ladies. I have to steal him back”

He felt Matsukawa’s arm landing on his shoulders, coolly adding “Maybe some other time”

The girls looked like they had just seen a ghost and after apologizing profusely with Daichi and wishing them a good night, they backed away.

“I didn’t take you for the possessive type, Daichi” Matsukawa observed, amusement evident in his voice.

Realizing what he had done, Sawamura he stepped back “I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn't have done that”

But Mattsun got closer again:, “No, no, I don’t mind it if it comes from you. Also” he added leaning slightly, “It was really hot”

Intense dark eyes reading through him, Daichi could feel the heat the of that gaze, his body boiling under it. The implications of their actions were so evident that it would be stupid to deny them. So he gave in to his desires and decided to do the only thing he had wanted for months now. He stepped ahead of him, leaving no space between him and the taller man, and yanking him down, he whispered in his ear:

“Do you want to see what else I can do?”

He could feel the other shiver, his hands gripped lightly at Daichi’s hips and with a slow movement he turned him around in the exit’s direction, speaking with a low voice to his ear.

“Lead the way.”

Sawamura didn’t need to hear it twice, he grabbed the other’s hand and headed outside. He could hear Matsukawa giggling behind him and when he saw the first dark alley he shoved them in and grabbing the other’s shirt he kissed him eagerly, earning a surprised “hmpff”. Issei meet him quickly, gripping Daichi’s hips and drawing him flushed on him. Their kiss was all tongue and teeth; the other’s hand moved on Sawamura’s ass, first giving it a good squeeze, that made him gasp, and then gripping his thighs to lift him in the hair and shove him on the brick wall behind them. But for how much strength Mattsun could hold in his arms, holding a grown ass man was tiring, so he slowly put the other down, interrupting their kiss. 

“Woah! That was. Fuck!”

Daichi giggled “Yeah, you can say that”

Mattsun’s hand reached Daichi’s neck, his thumb brushing lightly the other’s jaw. Daichi had never seen that soft expression on his friend’s face before and that was the cause of the double flip his heart made.

“So” the other spoke up gently “what do you say if we go to my apartment?”

“That my apartment is closer”

Issei laughed laudly, “Aren’t you an eager little thing?”

A devilish smile grew on Sawamura’s face; breaking eye contact, he shrugged, and watching his own fingers tapping lightly the other’s peck, he answered in a low sultry tone: “I just want to know…” he slowly lifted his gaze fixing it to the other’s eyes “what those skilled fingers of yours can do”.

Different emotions passed on Mattsun’s face, primarily surprise, then amusement mixed with eagerness. “Flirty bastard. Let’s go before I show you what can I do to you right here, right now”

Daichi laughed “that is not a bad idea, actually… maybe we’ll leave it for another time”

“Fuck Sawamura. Let’s go.”

So Daichi ran. He could hear the other following him suit, they were laughing like idiots and from the other’s people prospective they probably looked like two teenagers, but they didn’t care. It was fun and exhilarating. By the time they reached Daichi’s front door Mattsun had chased him, attacking his neck and making really difficult for him to open the door. When he did, to celebrate his success, he turned around and kissed the other fervently. He didn’t want to interrupt the kiss so he kept walking backwards, forgetting completely of the step at his apartment’s entrance. Suddenly, his back hit the ground and the other man fell on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs. They both half groaned and half laughed and when Issei rolled on the floor next to him, they were fully laughing, with tears in their eyes at their idiocy. After a moment the only sound in the room was the one of Daichi’s giggles; Matsukawa had fell silent and was staring at the man next to him. With graceful movements, he reached the other’s face with his hand and brushed his cheeks gently with his thumb, before moving it to Daichi’s bottom lip. The mood changed completely, the lightness of the moment before left the room for charged electric tension. Daichi’s hand met the other’s on his face and his tongue slipped out, licking the tip of Matsukawa’s thumb. With a light push, he put it entirely in his mouth, swirling his tongue on it and gaining a breathless gasp from the other man. The finger was easily responsive, putting pressure on Daichi’s tongue, almost playing with, then it forced his mouth open and, as he was reading his mind, Sawamura pulled the thumb out and concentrated his energy on the rest of the hand. He kissed the middle of the palm, licking the linens on it, with the point of his tongue. Matsukawa shivered visibly at that and pushed him to continue. He kissed lightly the index finger and then put it on his mouth; eagerly Matsukawa added a second finger, that the other gladly accepted. His fingers went slowly in and out from the others mouth. Daichi looked like he was savoring them, moaning and licking sinfully up and down.

Mattsun was transfixed by the scene. And when the other shot his dark eyes in his direction, he couldn’t hold it anymore. He jumped on top of him and opened slightly the other’s mouth, letting his fingers slide up and down on his tongue, almost reaching the other’s throat. He was watching the scene with hungry eyes and a devilish smirk. 

“I will use those fingers you’re sucking so throughout, to rip you open”

This time Daichi took his hand and shoved three fingers in his mouth, painfully slowly. 

“Ok, this is it. Get up Sawamura”

Mattsun jumped up, taking Daichi with him. He grabbed his middle and lifted him up ignoring the shorter man’s protests. Between laughs they reached the room, Sawamura almost hit the ground when Matsukawa let him go, meeting the hem of the bed by a hair. The other man kissed him and stripped him off his shirt, his smile turning into something more devious when he kneeled between his legs and slowly unzipped his pants. Once he had slipped them off, he leaned next to his half hard cock and, flicking his eyes straight on Daichi’s, he sucked it through his boxers, making him inhale a sharp breath. Daichi tugged at his shirt - if it was for having something to hold on to or to undress the other, he didn’t know, there was no room for reason - Matsukawa’s amused eyes showed how much he was enjoying his reactions, he pleased the other removing his shirt and then he slipped the boxers off Daichi, ordering: 

“Jump on the bed and turn around”

Daichi did what was asked, that low voice was music for his ears, it could lure him in doing the worst things. Mattsun hummed appreciatively at the sight before him, he moved towards the other man, caressing his sides and kissing his shoulders, gently pushing him down and leaving a trail of light pecks all over his back. Reaching the end of his back, his hands fell on Daichi’s thighs, caressing them lightly with his fingertips: the other shivered and Issei, satisfied, kissed his buttcheek and moved his hands there, squeezing and smacking them, forcing a whimper out of Daichi. Spreading his cheeks open, he licked his butthole making the other curse in surprise. He kept lapping and licking in and out, sweet needy sounds boosting his ego and when he thought it was enough he asked for the lube and Sawamura could only answer with a breathless “nightstand”. Snickering he warmed the lube in his fingers and put his fingertips in Daichi’s hole moving them in circles, going inside painfully slow, almost teasingly. Soon a second finger was added and with skilled movements he reached that spot that had Daichi leaning on his forearms, groaning loudly. Going in and out, he stretched him wider, making sure to curl his fingers to the right spot every time and, consequently, he had Daichi desperately bucking back on his fingers a few moments later.

“Mattsun, more”

But it looked like Matsukawa didn’t hear him, still moving his fingers rhythmically. However Sawamura didn’t want to come only on Issei’s fingers, he wanted him, he wanted all of him. So he turned to glare at the other and spoke up again:

“Issei”

Matsukawa looked at him amused and slowing his movement, he answered “Didn’t you want to know what my skilled fingers can do?” and he entered him again, touching that sweet spot that made Daichi toes curl.

“I had enough, now I want you.”

Mattsun’s smile grew wider, but he didn’t move

“Oh, so bossy”

He massaged the spot again, and Daichi’s head fell on the pillow. Matsukawa’s laugh woke Daichi up from his fuzziness and helped him to react. He raised himself, until his shoulders laid on the other’s chest and kissed him, grabbing firmly the back of his head with an hand and touching the other’s length, through his boxers, with the other. Slowly Matsukawa’s fingers slipped from his ass, to grab his hips firmly to rub himself between Sawamura’s buttcheeks. That was the moment. Daichi peeled one hand off him, intertwining it with his and turned slowly around, circling Issei’s middle with his free arm. Smiling he interrupted their heated kiss, he cocked his head and asked Mattsun: “Ready?”

“For wHA-“

Words dying in Issei’s mouth while he was brutally thrown on the other side of the bed: luckily for him there were many pillows, so he didn’t hit his back directly on the wall.

“Fuck Sawamura you really want this dick, uh?”

But Daichi didn’t need to answer, he fixed him with an hungry stare that could freeze the braver of the men and slipped his boxer off, letting his already hard cock sprung free. Matsukawa couldn’t move. Daichi crawled on him and still looking at the other with that predatory gaze, he took a condom from his nightstand, opened it and rolled it on him. Then he hovered Issei’s dick and gripping his shoulders, he slowly descended on it, his grip tightening at every centimeter. Matsukawa let out a low groan, and they both stilled for a moment adjusting their bodies together. Then Daichi moved and Issei grabbed his hips so hard that he was sure would have left some sort of sign tomorrow. 

A choir of ragged breaths, and skin slapping filled the room and between needy and sloppy kisses, Daichi moaned soundly in the other’s mouth. That must’ve triggered something in the other man, because he started fastening the rhythm, meeting the shorter man’s movements. Taken completely by the moment, Daichi’s head fell on the other’s shoulder and Issei's low voice started speaking incoherent nonsenses into his ear, until:

“I’ve wanted this for so long”

A low whisper, that added more pleasure to that already overwhelming experience. Daichi lifted the other’s head and looked at him. Issei was gorgeous, with those dark half lidded eyes and mouth parted in pleasure. He kissed him fully and the other flushed their bodies together, out of reflex, adding friction on Sawamura’s cock and making him moan helplessly. Matsukawa reached the other’s length, pumping it, maybe too fast for their rhythm and Daichi’s entrance clenched around him tightly in response. Issei vision went blank and like that he came, humping himself empty inside the other man, but still pumping mindlessly Daichi, who came seconds after, spilling on his stomach.

After catching his breath, Daichi slowly slipped off Matsukawa and fell limp on the bed. On the other hand Issei was exhausted but he was also disgusting, so he reluctantly got up, pulled off the condom and headed to the bathroom. When he returned, Sawamura was already fast asleep, and a soft smile pulled Matsukawa’s lips at the sight. With his heart full, he scooted next to Daichi and draped his arm over him: the other adjusted himself in his arms and a moment later they were both sleeping blissfully.

\--

An harsh light shook him awake. He could feel Matsukawa groaning in complain. He blinked his eyes open, confused about what was happening when he saw him. Iwaizumi, leaning on his doorframe, was flicking the light on and off, watching them cheekily. The insolence.

“Hajime what the fuck?!”

“If you don’t want to be disturbed, close the door the next time”

Issei snorted “So did you assisted to the show?”, his light caresses on Daichi’s arm made him relax

“Nah, you had already finished when I opened the front door. Now let me just…”

He raised a finger to silence them and took his phone, and after shamelessly taking a picture of them, he dialed a number.

“Hey Oikawa, you owe me 20 bucks.”

Then he winked at them and closed the door, still chatting with Tooru. Daichi and Issei looked at each other and laughed, like two kids that stole the last chocolate bar. The shorter man snuggled on Matsukawa’s chest and they fell in comfortable silence.

“So.”

“Hm?”

“For how long you wanted this?”

“Fuck you heard that?

“Yeah, pretty much”

Issei was silent, worriedly Daichi glanced in his direction. The taller man looked conflicted, so Sawamura thought it was a good thing to roll on top of him to reassure him, “We just had mind blowing sex, there’s no need to be shy.” Matsukawa snorted and smiled. Waiting for his answer, he started playing with Issei’s black curls, features on the other’s face eased visibly.

“Do you remember when we went to the aquarium?”

“How can I forget, I spent all day scolding you and Hanamaki”, Issei’s low laugh shook Daichi’s body, warming him inside. “What about that day?”

“Except for the times you were yelling at us, that day you looked serene, at peace. Also I will never forget your marveled expression when you saw the killer whale. I thought ‘I wanna kiss that’”

The look of fondness Mattsun was giving him, made him feel hyperaware of the redness of his cheek and ears, so he tried to laugh it off

“Fuck Issei, I thought you were telling me when you realized you wanted to fuck me”

“Ah. That came so much earlier. I mean Sawamura you’re a snack. How couldn’t I notice??”

Daichi snorted and kissed him. It was different from their kisses from last night, it was slow and sweet, a way to let the other know that his feelings were returned. Then he peppered the other face with small pecks, making him laugh

“Now it's your turn”

“What?” Daichi stopped, confused, “Tell me when you realized you wanted all of this” Mattsun said wiggling his eyebrows, drawing a heartfelt laugh out of Daichi. “Ok weirdo, I'll tell you” he adjusted himself on the other’s chest, leaning on his crossed arms so he could look at him in the eyes, “In all honesty, you are totally my type, so I’d say physically you attracted me from the first time we met”

”Ohoh, The first time?”

“Yeah” he answered sheepishly. “Also, your voice is a huuuuge turn on.” Matsukawa Laughed hard, then kissed his forehead, holding him closer “And I think my feelings for you were growing deeper, every time I got to know you better.”

After that no more words were needed, Sawamura hovered over Matsukawa lips, ready to kiss the hell out of him, when a loud knock interrupted them:

“Hey Lovebirds, the guys are coming for lunch so I suggest you two get out of there and maybe have a shower”

They both snickered and after giving a light peck on Matsukawa lips, Daichi got up. But Issei held him from his arm, blocking him from going away.

“C’mon Issei, I need a shower, I smell!”

Matsukawa got up, and that reminded Daichi of their huge height difference. He linked their hands together and added “I adore when you call me Issei”

Daichi smiled “I’ll make sure to use it more often, then”

A murmured “Good” escaped from Mattsun’s lips, before kissing Daichi thoroughly. They parted with a loud ‘smack’ and after wearing their boxers again, Daichi took Mattsun’s hand and headed outside of the room. Unfortunately for him, Iwaizumi assisted at the scene:

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO SHOWER TOGETHER!”

They giggled shamelessly and entered the bathroom, leaving Haijime standing in the corridor. Pinching his nose in annoyance, the poor man growled:

“I’m going to regret setting this up, am I?”


End file.
